Void Force
Voidforce is a force that consumes anything that comes across it and makes it its own. It is a ravenous force that seeks to only consume and spread across existence. It comes from beyond what is known, and is extremely unsafe for any life. It is responsible for the demons that run rampant throughout existence, seeking to destroy. Mechanics The void is void force itself. Some say it has its own consciousness. Some say that it is a feral beast. But none really know its true nature. It is outside of what exists around the celestials. The border between the celestials and the void becomes hazy in the outer lightranges. The void has an innate desire to spread and consume, so it constantly wants to assault the worlds that the celestials protect. It tends to appear whenever celestial light is lacking. This is why at night, most demonic entities tend to appear. Void can also appear when somebody wants to communicate with it, making dark pacts possible. The Void Voidforce, when infused into a being, enhances all of their attributes. It is a very potent yet unstable form of magic. It enhances strength, durability, regeneration, and lifeforce connection. Yet void magic is also unstable. It will consume a person alive if they do not consume enough to keep them how they were. A void being will grow in strength as they consume more. This is because they have more voidforce to augment themselves. A person will be consumed and transformed by the void if they do not feed. They will become monstrous, ravenous entities with no knowledge outside of hunger. They essentially become the void. Powerful, beastly, chaotic, and hungry, these beings are to be feared by any race on the planet. Demonic Entities Void Monster Void monsters are simply globs of void force. They are literally nothing else, just hungering masses of void. They are rare, as they usually get stopped by celestials in the Darkrealms, but they can appear, and when they do, they cause mass destruction, destroying everything in their path. They typically appear as a result of a demon being consumed. Vampire The Vampire is a Carnivorous breed or Monster, Created out of any race and a Vampire Who spreads the illness to them, Vampires are in full control of their actions despite the Rumors, but can be Heavily swayed by Hunger and Temptation. Believed to have been created as a demonic exchange for power, their Bites, and Blood can spread this incurable disease to people, rapidly changing them over the course of 24 Hours. Skinwalker Skinwalkers are people that made the flesh pact with the void in exchange for power. This blood pact involves the killing of a family member. Their power revolves around killing a being, then wear their skin to become that being. Their primary motivation is to bring the souls of their victims to the Void demon they serve so they may grow in power. The more a skinwalker kills, the more powerful they become. For this reason, in both Wulvar and Drakoid culture, killing a family member is punishable by immediate execution, and wearing any sort of skin or fur is grounds for imprisonment. The only way to see a skinwalker in disguise is if a priest or paladin uses true sight to see into the Darklands. Skinwalkers have a touch of void to their lifeforce. Devil Devils are people who made the brimstone pact with the void in exchange for destructive power. They appear as large , red-skinned beings with large flaming horns and claws. They have goat-like legs, a tail with a spike at the end, and flaming eyes. They have massive destructive power, with flames that feed off of the lifeforce of others. They have a large amount of strength, around 4x what they used to be, and are able to create flames of any type readily. Their skin is as durable as metal, only able to be punctured in its weakened state by ice or water, or struck with celestial magic. Devils can last around 1 week without feeding on souls before they turn into a void monster.